


Cynical Girl

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Angst, Cynicism, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanvids, Forever Alone, Love Triangles, Temporary Character Death, Video Format: Streaming, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen didn't want to get into another relationship, seeing as the last person she got close to died. She certainly didn't want to get involved with Wes. However, things just happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cynical Girl




End file.
